Episode 57
June 20 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 56|next = Episode 58|director = Takada Masahiro|storyboard = Eran|animation director = Kawamura Yuya, Ebara Yuko}}Bohman Returns! or Showdown Above the Clouds known in the Japanese version is the fifty seven episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'''' anime. It will air on June 20,2018. In Canada will air on November 17, 2019 Synopsis Playmaker manages to locate Bowman, and challenges him to a Duel in order to take back Jin’s consciousness. Having Dueled Bowman before, Playmaker expects that he’ll use the same tactics. However, Bowman has become a much stronger Duelist than before, and drives Playmaker into a corner. Bowman then starts talking about his past. Just who is he…? Featured Duel: Playmaker vs Bohman This duel is conducted as a Master duel '''Turn 1: Bohman' As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman special summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand by its own effect. Bohman uses "Hydradrive Booster" to link summon "Burn Hydradrive" (1000) to the extra monster zone. Bohman normal summons "Hydradrive Booster" Bohman uses "Hydradrive Booster" to link summon "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000) to the zone the bottom Link Arrow of "Burn Hydradrive" points to. Bohman activates the link spell card "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the spell & trap zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Coolant Hydradrive" points to. Bohman uses "Burn Hydradrive" and "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/←→) to the zone a Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. As "Twin Hydradrive Knight" was Link Summoned, Bohman activates its effect to change its Attribute to that of the original Attributes of the Link Monsters used for its Link Summon, in this case both FIRE and WATER. Bohman sets two cards and ends his turn. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker normal summons "Flame Bufferlo" (1400/200). Playmaker activates the effect of "Catche Eve L2‎‎" in his hand, reducing the Level of a Level 3 or higher monster he controls by 2, then Special Summoning "Catche Eve L2‎‎" (800/600). He reduces the Level of "Flame Bufferlo" ("Flame Bufferlo": Level 3 → 1). Playmaker uses "Flame Bufferlo" to Link Summon "Linkuriboh" (300/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Flame Bufferlo" left the field, Playmaker activates its effect, discarding a Cyberse monster to draw two cards. He discards "Clock Wyvern". As Playmaker controls two or more monsters with the same Type, he Special Summons "Cyberse White Hat" (1800/2400). Playmaker uses "Cyberse White Hat" and "Catche Eve L2‎‎" to Link Summon "Update Jammer" (2000/←↑) to the zone the bottom Link Arrow of "Linkuriboh" points to. As "Cyberse White Hat" was sent to the GY as material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates its effect, reducing the ATK of all monsters Bohman controls by 1000 ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1800 → 800 ATK). "Update Jammer" attacks "Twin Hydradrive Knight". As a Link Monster it points to battled, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 800 → 1600 ATK). As a Cyberse monster battled, Playmaker activates the effect of "Update Jammer", negating the effects of all other cards on the field, and returning the ATK and DEF of the battling monsters to their original ATK and DEF, then if Bohman's monster is destroyed by that battle, "Update Jammer" inflicts 1000 damage to Bohman ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1600 → 1800 ATK). The attack continues and "Twin Hydradrive Knight" is destroyed (Bohman: 4000 → 3800 LP). As Bohman's monster was destroyed by battle, the effect of "Update Jammer" inflicts 1000 damage to Bohman (Bohman: 3800 → 2800 LP). "Linkuriboh" attacks Bohman directly (Bohman: 2800 → 2500 LP). Playmaker sets two cards and end his turn. Turn 3: Bohman Bohman activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Property Spray". As Bohman activated a Trap Card while Playmaker controls a Link Monster, Playmaker activates his face-down Counter Trap Card "Arrow Break", negating the activation and destroy it. As Bohman's Spell/Trap Card was destroyed, Bohman activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Hydradrive Cycle". As "Hydradrive Cycle" was activated, its effect activates, returning a "Hydradrive" Link Monster from his GY to his Extra Deck, then drawing cards equal to the Link Rating of that monster and Special Summoning a "Hydradrive" monster with its ATK reduced to 0. He returns "Twin Hydradrive Knight", draws two cards and Special Summons "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/↓). Bohman activates the other effect of "Hydradrive Cycle", paying 400 LP (Bohman: 2500 → 2100 ATK) and declaring an Attribute between EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND to Special Summon a "Hydradrive Token" to the turn player's field with that Attribute. He Special Summons an EARTH "Hydradrive Token" (0/0). Bohman uses a "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/↓) to a zone "Judgment Arrows" points to. Bohman uses "Burn Hydradrive" and "Flow Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/←→) to a zone "Judgment Arrows" points to. As "Twin Hydradrive Knight" was Link Summoned, Bohman activates its effect, changing its Attribute to both FIRE and WIND. The effect of "Twin Hydradrive Knight" negates the effects of all monsters Playmaker controls with the same Attribute as "Twin Hydradrive Knight". The effects of the WIND "Update Jammer" are negated. "Twin Hydradrive Knight" attacks "Update Jammer". As Bohman's monster declared an attack, Playmaker activates the effect of "Linkuriboh", Tributing it to reduce the ATK of that monster to 0. As Playmaker activated an effect by Tributing a monster while Bohman controls a "Hydradrive" monster, Bohman activates the effect of "Break Hydradrive" in his hand, sending it to the GY to negate the activation and inflict 800 damage to Playmaker (Playmaker: 4000 → 3200 LP). As a Link Monster it points to battled, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1800 → 3600 ATK). The attack continues and "Update Jammer" is destroyed (Playmaker: 3200 → 1600 ATK). Bohman sets a card and ends his turn. The duel continues in the next episode Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2